ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki:Guidelines
Manual of Style General Writing Style *This wiki corresponds to the original Japanese anime and manga of Cardcaptor Sakura and thus prioritizes the original Japanese names for characters, names, episodes, etc. Articles are to be written using the original Japanese names taking precedent over the Cardcaptors dub and other international versions of the series. *Do not add content unrelated to the article. Be sure to make sure that everything on a page is directly related to the subject of the article. *Use words that are appropriate to the article. **Avoid the use of obscenities in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. **Avoid the use of slang terms/euphemisms. *Keep the short summaries short. ** Do not use phrases such as “the chapter begins with” or “the scene changes to” in short summaries. **Only discuss the events of the chapter or episode in minor detail in the short summaries. *If counter-productive edits (commonly known as an edit war) between two or more users are occurring, the users should stop changing the page and use the talk page to resolve the issue. If they do not stop changing the page, an administrator will be forced to protect the page until the issue is resolved. Grammar *Use proper capitalization rules for titles where appropriate. This includes things such as, Chapter/Episode names and section headings. WikiText style *Headers should be in the form Header , not the form Header . This only applies to articles, image pages use Description automatically and talk pages are free form and no changes should ever be made to header style. Image usage Images are used on this wiki to depict what often is hard to describe in words. To this extent, all images on this site are being used for illustration purposes only. If images are used for anything more, they can be considered going against copyright laws. To keep the wiki healthy, avoid questions of "misuse" of the wiki and to generally avoid sensitive image arguments we have certain guidelines and rules that should be note. Unacceptable images can be considered vandalism just as text can be considered if it is spam, offensive or flame. Unsuitable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an admin. Note *If a better version of an already existing image comes out, update the pre-existing image file, rather than uploading a new one, so we can keep record. *Name files appropriately. *Categorize all uploaded images, as well as provide source and licensing. Add a summary if desired. *High quality images are preferred, as well as appropriate sizes. Acceptable *Single cell or single pages from the manga *Screen shots of a single scene from the games. *Screenshots of a single frame from the anime and Panoramic images. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF or .PNG, this is standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. **.png files (case-sensitive) are preferred over JPG, jpg, and JPEG formats due to the higher quality of png. Unacceptable *Do not add fanart of any kind to an article. *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wiki, we're not an image host. *Images showing multiple pages from the manga. *No videos of any kind may be uploaded. Category:Policy